The Strange Reasons
by Innocent Vash
Summary: Prelude//Sequel to "Some Things Happen for Reasons" This is the "before" Story, but it's comming after... So please bare with me. I suck at summary's and what not... Yaoi, Swearing Jou/Seto in the long run
1. The Fall

The Strange Reasons

Prelude/Sequel to "Some Things Happen for Reasons"

This is the "before" Story, but it's comming after... So please bare with me, I suck at sumary's and what not XD

But I'm trying my best, to make this interesting.. Ideas are ALWAYS welcome D

Chapter One: The Fall

Jounouchi moved silently... Each movement caused pain to vibrate through his body.. and eventually he gave up, flopping as gently as he could into the closest Desk... Not realizing the one he took was the one behind the one a certain CEO he was just in so much pain, he actually could care less... He was here early for once.. so he got to lay his head down on the desk, burying his face in his arms... A bell, and students started strolling in, but Jou ignored them.. even when the cold, stuck-up CEO came in...

There was a scoff, and a murmuer of "mutt" but he didn't really listen, he ignored it...

Class was a blur to Jou, he couldn't remember anything that was stated, and when he thought he was the last one, he lifted his head to see cobalt hues looking at him... He grumbled, "and What do you want?" Jou grumbled out, moving to get up...

"I want to know two things mutt, one is Why in the hell were you early, and two, Why in the HELL were you next to my seat?"

"I dont have to answer you." He retorted, and moved, going around the jerk, when his arm was grabbed, he had to keep the wince off his features... "It's not your business, now let me the fuck go!!" He moved pulling his arm away roughly, ignoring the pain and bolted out of the room... Cold hearted bastard.. couldn't just leave him alone...

He shook his head... Bastard... Thank god that was the last class period..

--

The blond had trudged home, glad to find his father was out drinking, and not home to bother him... He went into the bathroom, to shed his clothing, and carefully got a shower, hands cleaning, and winces would cross his features as hands went over every bruise and cut caused by the older jounouchi...

He was trembling from the strain of washing up by time he was out of there, he had trouble getting the cuts bandaged... And when that was done, he got dressed, in pajamas and a light t-shirt... He moved slightly slowly, but at least it wasn't as bad, now that he had had his shower... But he still hurt like hell... Getting to the living he lowered himself onto the couch... But after a while, his limbs got their rest, so he got up and started to go to his room.. He froze at a car door shutting... That wasn't father was it? He was early... So Jou did his best to bolt into his room, locking the door behind him.. he listend... There wern't any loud yells, there wasn't any slurred cursing...

There was... Laughter? Oh dear lord... how could he have forgotten? He moved, getting jeans on as quickly as he could, and grabbed his jacket and went to answer the door, Opening it he smiled, "Hey guys, I'm coming!" ignoring the pain searing through his limbs... Here goes a long nite with his friends... such a blessing... and curse at times...

--

The next morning, Jou was hald on his bed, half off, laying on his stomach to keep his back from hurting... And he just could not get up when his alarm went off... He groaned.. a hand snaking out to find the thing.. he just turned it off...

An hour later he heard his father leaving... thinking he was all ready gone.. good... He couldn't walk anymore.. he just hurt to much...

He wasn't sure how he was going to answer his friends.. he'll just tell them he ate to much than he should of or something and say he got sick... yup...

With that thought, he let his eyes close again, to drift off to slumber...

--

End Chapter one!! Woot Woot! Did you like?


	2. Explanations

Sorry Sorry!! I did NOT mean to make you lovelies wait D:

So with no further adue... Here's Chapter Two!

Haha... rhymes... XD

Chapter Two: Explanations

When evening came, He missed the knock at the door that lasted probably a good five minutes before the knocker left... But later on another group of knockers came... And along with calls and shouts got Joey to awaken...

He groaned getting up slightly, glancing around… wait… Oh! He moved getting up as quickly as he could and getting on pants and a shirt... leaving his room he went to the door... **"h-hey guys..."** he stated after opening the door, rubbing his one eye slightly...

**"JOEY!!"** Yugi launched and attached himself to Joey, who held back a sound of pain and managed a grin.

**"Hey buddy."** Joey responded lightly, moving and stepping out of the place and closing the door... it was horrible in there, they didn't need to know or see...

**"Where were you today? We were worried! You could have called us you know! We are your friends!" **Damn it Tea... Always bringing up the fact they were friends... was she insecure, or something?

**"I would have... But I was feeling sick and I didn't feel like moving."** There only a half lie!

**"Well next time try to at least let us know**." Tea decided to add in...

**"So err... What's up guys?"** Joey asked, scratching the back of his head slightly.

"**Nothing really Joey we were all going to go home, after we made sure you were all right!"** Yugi responded, smiling up at his friend.

"**Well I'm fine. See you at school tomorrow then?"**Joey stated, and then asked, curious as to what they'd say.

"**That's if you show up."** Tristan stated with a laugh.

"**I believe I will show up Tristan."** Joey stated with a laugh…

They nodded **"You better**" Yugi stated, waving to his friend, **"Until tomorrow then!"** He stated happily as he moved back down the walkway back to the sidewalk along side of the street…

Joey smiled and waved watching them go… Once they were gone he moved going back into his home… Err… Well, he was going to go back in… Damn! He managed to lock himself out! Please, please let these be the jeans he wore yesterday! Reaching into the pocket… Feeling around… Yes! Gods were on his side today! He took the key out and unlocked the door and stepped back into the disgusting place… He had cleaned it up a few times, to only have an unruly father get pissed and make a mess then use him as a target… It wasn't worth it in the end, so he gave up.

Going back to his room he sighed, glancing about the small room… He wondered how long he'd be here… Even wondered if he would ever get to get out of this dump… Considering how his father was, it would probably be a miracle if he even survived long enough to get out of the place… Oh well… Wait… Father… A car door… Shit! The old man! He moved, going to the window, to see the old man staggering up the side walk… Joey held his breath… And when the other got the door opened, Joey decided to go out the window, after grabbing his jacket… Landing with a wince he paused, then bolted… With how much his father was swaying, He was not going to hang around to be any target. No way!

After awhile he ended up wandering around, his hands in his jean pockets. He wasn't sure where he was headed, he was just headed. His feet were doing all the leading… But soon enough his stomach growled and he groaned. He should have gotten something quick to eat right after his friends left. He didn't have any money on him…. Bummer.

He sighed letting his head hang for a moment. And it was just that short moment… That short moment is all that it took for Joey to run into someone and fall back… Wincing he tried to keep the pain from being evident… But the one above him noticed.

Cold, Ice Blue, eyes looked down at the mutt, a faint glare, a faint tint of concern… But he would never let the mutt know. **"Watch where you are going you flea bag! I probably got some of your fleas!"** He stated, brushing off the front of his shirt.

"**You prick! It's not like I ran into you on purpose!"** Joey stated angrily as he moved getting up, trying to ignore the aches and pains.

"**Sure you didn't."** He glared… But wait… The cold tone left slightly, as he asked, **"What happened to your arm?"**

His arm? Joey blinked confused, looking… **"Crap!"** he stated, a bit louder than he had meant to… One of the cuts had gotten reopened, probably when he fell, or even from jumping out his window earlier. He moved his other hand to grip the spot. **"Nothing, don't worry about it."**

Seto rolled his eyes, **"I do have to worry about it. If you get it infected and you die, I will be blamed since I was the last one seen with you."** He glared, and moved grabbing the upper part of his shirt and tugged, **"You're seeing my doctor, no complaints."**

"**Hey wait a minute money bags! You can't go about forcing people to do things if they don't want to!"** He stated, trying to keep from getting pulled.

"**I don't have a problem dragging you mutt."** Seto stated coldly, glaring back at the other as he kept trying to keep from coming. **"I also said no complaints so quit whining and just come on."** The fact Seto was worried was not vocalized and was not shared at all.

Joey sighed, moving and finally walking along side of the other **"You prick."** He stated as he walked.

Seto just scoffed and continued to pull the other along, not stopping. And soon enough, they got to where the limo was parked. Seto moved and opened the door. **"Get in mutt."** He stated, making the other go first, so that he couldn't run off after he got on… He ignored the glare, but smirked as the other finally got in.

Seto got into the Limo after the mutt did and sat silently, giving the driver a nod even though he looked oddly at the 'guest' but he didn't ask... Oh, he knew better then to ask, especially if he wanted to keep his job.

"**What did this to you?"** Seto asked the blond, whom was staring out the window.

"**It doesn't matter to you."** Joey gave in short reply. Seto didn't need to know, it wasn't his problem after all.

"**Well you don't have to tell me."** He would get it out of the mutt one way or another…

Now was the time to just wait until they got to the mansion.

END CH. 2!!

Any guesses as to who the first knocker was at the beginning?

I'm not telling XD!!

Much Love!


	3. Vet Check Up

I'm so sorry!

I know I've taken WAY TO LONG to update

To be hoenst, I sorta of uhm... Forgot about the story. Life has been a drag and all, and I've gotten busy. Finally own a car though! Woot Woot! Battery is dead, since the person never turned it on like i asked *grumble* And Whooooo... Chapter 3 Yay!

Chapter Three: Vet Check Up

Jou winced as he was pulled out of the limo after they got to the Kiba mansion. He was glaring at Kiba as he pulled him along..

**"Stop it you Jerk!"** He practically yelled, as he pulled against the hand holding onto his wrist... He gasped when he was pulled forward forcefully... The pulling caused a firey pain to seer up his arm and into his shoulders, and it tinged down his back and his other arm... He fought to keep from making a sound but a soft whimper escaped him as he soon moved to just follow. He hurt to damn much to fight against the male.

Seto felt bad when he heard the whimper, but it didn't show, he just tugged, a bit gentler this time and pulled the mutt into his home through the doors.

It wasn't until they were in the living room did he let go of Jounouchi, and sort of tossed him toward the couch **"Sit mutt!"** he demanded... He was shocked to not get any retort or back sass or even a grumble about not being a mutt. The other just sat.

Seto frowned once he saw Jou's face... He looked defeated. He didn't like that look. The mutt was always going on about never quitting. And here, the Mutt was done arguing? He shrugged it off and turned to ho to another room, to make a phone call.

When he returned he was surprised to see that Jou had slumped back into the couch, and his eyes were closed. He was sleeping. Seto couldn't help but smile softly as he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, and lightly draped it over the sleeping blond.

His smile faded however, and he left the room to get some sandwhiches made. He was hungry, and he was pretty sure that bottomless pit of a mutt would be to... He knew how much food his puppy could 'pack away'. So he made about 3 times as much as he would normally eat for the puppy.

They do say a growing puppy eats more than an adult... He chuckled softly at the thought...

As he was leaving the kitchen he heard the knock on the door set the plate of sandwhichs down on the coffee table in front of the couch Jou was slumped upon sleeping, and he made his way to the door. Opening it, he gave a slight nod to his doctor, and let the man in, once inside, Seto explained breifly what he knew, and then let the doctor get to work. At seeing the scars on the blond as the man worked, caused Seto to frown... who did this to him?

The doctor left with his verdict of keeping Jou indoors, and resting for at least 2 days. Lucky for Jou it was the weekend.

Seto was left a bill and the doctor left. Seto went to another room, dealt with the bill, had it sent off, and then went to sit in the living room to wait for Jou to wake up..

When the other moved a soft whimper escaped past his lips. Seto looked over and smirked, rather cruely, **"It's good to see the Mutt is at least alive."** He stated as he smirked watching the other.

Jou's eyes seemed to snap open and he sat up glaring but he didn't say anything as he settled and sat back. He hurt to damn much to care... Maybe his father was right, maybe he was a worthless piece of shit.

Seto frowned at the lack of responce, **"Made you some sandwhiches, you should eat. I need to get some work done so just stay quiet, watch tv, whatever."** He stated, before he moved got up, and left the room, going to his private study.

Jou wasn't sure if he should laugh at this insanely cruel joke, or appreciate the help.. But a stomach growl gave him his answer about the food at least, he ate a few of the sandwhiches, vaugly wondering if he should leave any, but a grumbly stomach soon had them all gone, and the glass of water that was there as well.

Soon Jou was back to sleep once more on the couch.

---

Jou grumbled lightly as he moved sitting up, wincing.. He panicked not recognizing where he was. Moving he found a paper, and a pencil in a drawer and wrote a note

"I left. I'm sure you're happy about that. - J"

Jounouchi didn't even bother to write down his full name, but what other "J" would be around to write the note? Exactly, he winced as he got up, but he moved quietly, finding his way to the door and left.

---

Seto didn't realize how much time had passed by, but when he looked to his clock he frowned. He moved streching and got up from his desk. He should probably check on Jou...

Moving he left the room, and soon down the stairs, and frowned at not finding the mutt. He frowned when his eyes noticed the paper, and just reading it pissed him off.. Damn Mutt!

Seto turned grabbed his coat and headed out.. Frowning at what was falling... Snow...

He grumbled, and just hoped he could find his Jou in time...

---

END CH. 3!!!

Well there, it came and went. Hopefully it wasn't to bad.

Much Love!


	4. Search

I am so so so so so sooooo Sorry for making you guys wait for so long. I got involed with an online Game. And then my computer got all... Laggy, and I'm finally getting around to this again. Had to re-read my last chapter to remember "What the heck was going on" But after being what, almost half a year? a year?

On a happier Note, I'm now a business College Graduate.

On a Sad note, There are no Jobs... So I have time to write this. Or would that be a happy note? lol

But in any case, here is Chapter 4, I'm sorry you had to wait for it for so long, if you're even watching it lol.

I know the "sequel" to this had a good run, 63 reviews on it! Maybe we can beat that? :)

-------------------

Chapter Four: Search

Jou shivered as he walked, Arms wrapped around his torso, hands lightly gripping his own arms... Rubbing them to try and keep the circulation going.

Stupid Kaiba... Stupid Kaiba living on the other side of town than he did.. This was all Kaiba's fault... Stupid Kaiba probably amde it snow... Stupid sexy Kaiba...

He almost finished it, and growled lightly at himself.. What the hell was he thinking that for?

He shook his head, just ignore it, and keep walking yup...

He decided to take the shortcut through the park, and frowned... The snow started, and slowly got heavier. By time he got to the Sakura trees, the snowflakes were what, quarter size? Some bigger, some smaller, but either way, it was getting really hard to see.

He groaned, stupid kaiba, making it snow... He moved under the sakura, and wiped off as much of the snow that he could. Shaking from the cold, he slowly sat down, and pulled his knees to his chest, letting his arms wrap around his legs.. Shaking, he tried to keep as balled up as he could to stay warm.

At some point he shifted his weight and let his head rest against the base of the tree, ignoring the rough bark against his back..

His golden brown eyes watched the snow falling, and he shifted, shivering slightly. He was getting tired. But he knew better than to sleep outside especially when it was snowing.

--

Just what the hell was that stupid mutt thinking? It was damn cold out here. Hell was probably frozen over by now!

Seto Kaiba kept walking quietly, hands in his jacket pockets. He had to find that stupid mutt...

He was about to pass the park, when he remembered, It would be shorter to go through there to get to Jounouchi's place. Either the blond went that way, or He could at least cut him off.

So after a second's thought he was walking into the park. The snow was falling heavier, making his chestnut hair look more like a white, he kept shaking his head to get it off, but more would just fall on.

He groaned, and shook slightly, getting the piles of snow off of him. Damn stuff. He hated snow. He hated it to his bitter core. Nothing ever good came from the snow.

He noticed the trees, and with the snow falling harder, and making it harder to see, he groaned, he had to wait for it to lighten up. Less he take a wrong turn, or something.

He was worried about his mutt, but he wasn't going to do something stupid because of it.

Okay, to late, being out _Here_ was stupid in this weather.

He grumbled, and muttered a bunch of curses under his breath as he got under the tree and proceeded to shake off the snow from his body for the, what, hundredth time?

But wait. He heard a movement, and he turned,** "Jou!" **He moved, and walked over, knealing next to the shaking mutt... Who... Glared at him?

**"Get outta here Money bags"** He muttered out, still shaking.

**"I'm not leaving without you coming with me you mutt"** Kaiba answered back coldly.

Jou just looked away, and huddled more into himself.

Kaiba frowned seeing the others face was pale, and his lips seemed to be tinged a purply blue. He was trembling, but he was still being so stubborn, why?

Right, he was the mutt, the filthy stupid adorable mutt. Ugh, he really needed to stop his thought process about half way through anymore.

Kaiba reached to touch the blond, who just pulled away from him.

Kaiba sighed, and lightly touched the blond again, hand lightly resting on the Mutts shoulder, **"Look Mutt, whether you like it or not, you could **_**Really**_** die out here, and all I want to do is help. So suck it up and lets go"** He stated flatly, in his "Just do it you dumbass" tone of voice he seemed to use more with his employees.

Jou growled lightly, but next Kaiba knew he was pushed back to the ground as the blond made a run for it.

Kaiba growled and jumped up, longer legs easily letting him catch up, and he tackled the blond into the snow, frowning at the whimper that escaped past the blonds lips.

Jou was trembling, and shaking more now, and Kaiba just silently picked him up.

Jou tried to push him away, but moving was so hard to do. Especially when you feel half frozen.

Seto gave a short growl type sound, **"Stop wiggling Mutt and stay still"**. Seto stated a bit pissed he had to come out here, let along find the other.

Jou frowned and tried to push him away again, **"I-I dont need your help!."** He cried out, trying to squirm.

**"Yes you do mutt, after all you couldn't even tell your geek squad you were getting into fights"**

Jou frowned but looked away as he stopped trying to push away. The ass hole... He didn't tell them to protect them.

Seto frowned, he must of hit a nerve. But at least the blond was cooperating now.

Seto headed back to his mansion, frowning as the snow fell heavier. He managed to get home though. His pants soaked up to around his knees.

Seto frowned as he looked at Jou, and shook him, **"Wake the hell up Mutt!"** at getting no responce he was quick to find his doctor. The other had been called over to help look over Mokuba.

Setting the blond down on a bed in a guest room, he watched the blond. His skin was pale, it made the white sheets look dark. His lips were a slight purply-blue color.

When the doctor came in, Seto set about helping him by getting what he needed to help the blond.

By time the man left, Jou had a moist, semi-warm wash cloth on his forehead, A few layers of blankets over him, and some hot water bottles laying on top of the blanket. As how cold he was, the hot water bottles would of burned the blond with direct contact. So they put them on top of the blankets covering the boy.

Seto sighed as he sat down in the chair near the bed. Crossing his legs as he leaned back. Well, this could probably be worse, but it could also be better. But oh well, at least Jou was okay. Well, as okay as he could get to be being unconcious.

It wasn't to much longer did Seto shift in his seat, and let his head lean back. He wasn't sure when it was that he actually fell asleep.

**END CH. 4!!!**

There it was, depsite how bad it might of been. Hope you enjoyed the ride for this one :)

Much Love.


End file.
